


She Sells Seashells

by GhostWriterFont



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A side storyline to my main fiction in the works., But that don’t mean you can’t have fun while your at., F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reverse Harem Theme, Your a dimensional traveler trying to find a way home., Your introverted personality sometimes hinders your growth, puns, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterFont/pseuds/GhostWriterFont
Summary: As a dimensional traveler you’ve wandered in and out of many AU’s. When  discovering a beautiful beach universe. You plan a beach party with your closest friends.While hanging out by the shore with Sans the two of you complicate the direction your relationship is going. While the other skeleton brothers also seemed to be pinging for your attention.





	She Sells Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Story is not finished if you wanted a complete story please come back laters thanks. 
> 
> Note: To those who gave me kudos to on a unfinished story thanks! although it silly it’s not even done yet. Lol 
> 
> Edit: decided to add the first part of the storyline.

While traversing the multiverse you’ve come across a new discovery. 

A beautiful beach shore and glistening ocean AU fragment had stabilized itself into a continuous universe.

All it took was expressing your excitement to Pappy at the discovery to decide to host a beach party for all your friends. You invited Red, Stretch and there respective brothers along by giving the access directions to the AU.

A few days later, the magical gate opens in the peaceful landscape. Blue came out bounding the doorway first. Dressed in star pattern shorts and baby blue tee shirt and brown sandals while carrying a tote bag for various beach fun.

“MEW HEH HEH, DIMENSIONAL TRAVELING IS NOTHING TO THE MAGNIFICENT SAN...” Blue catches himself realizing he needed to switch to using his nickname when around the others for your clarity sake. “ER, I MEANT MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” Blue correct himself.

Stretch stride in next hands tucked his casual orange sleeveless hood jacket, went casual pairing with his usual black tank top, capris and crocks sandals.

“Will admit these charms and magic gateways really do make traveling the multiverse easier.” Stretch held up his little charm in his hand which was a felt doll version of himself on a keychain.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE SHOWED UP!” A loud and sharp voice yelled towards Stretch and Blue. “WE BEEN HERE A WHOLE HOUR WAITING.”

To there surprise that there “host” wasn’t there. Instead Edge stood in annoyed poise with his gloved hands on his low jeans. Wearing a dark tee with ripped sleeves and shorten enough to expose his spine. His sharp features in a sour expression. 

Red stood a little to the sideline eye lights down casted with his hands in his black shorts. Red’s red tank top and brow showed signs of sweat.

Edge turns on his brother grabbing ahold of the dog collar around his neck. “SANS, WHY ISN’T THE HUMAN HERE?! DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT THEY ARE HOSTING THIS GATHERING?” 

“I, do-no boss.” Red stumbling over his words while red sweat formed on his head. “Maybes, there stuck in traffic?” Red grins sheepishly as Edge bores down on him.

Stretch cut the violence short when his phone went off, a TDT* from their host explaining that they were going to be fashionably late.

(Trans Dimensional Text.)

“WHAT HAPPENED? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?” Blue turned to his brother with a concern expression.

“Nothing bad, they’re just late they’ll will be here in a hour or so. Sum thing about a missing kitchen sink?” Stretch muttered with a straight face, then shrugged putting away his phone into his skull pattern trunks.

“WELL ISN’T THAT JUST DANDY.” Edge grumbles with a roll of his eye socket while releasing his grip on Red, who landed with a thud on the ground. 

“DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!” Throwing his arms in the air and stomping off in aimless direction.

“You think your brother would learn to chill at least he was invited.” Stretch mutters under his breath pulling out a cigarette from his pack.

Red stood up from the ground dusting off his black shorts. “Yeah well, I think y/n knew I couldn’t come if she didn’t you know.” Red shoulders slumped looking downcast at the ground.

“COME ON GUYS, I’M SURE Y/N INVITED ALL OF US BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO SHARE THIS AWSOME PLACE WITH US!” Blue piped cheerfully, gestured with opening arms. “I MEAN LOOK AT THIS PLACE! DO YOU THINK OUR SURFACE WILL BE JUST AS BEAUTIFUL PAPPY?”

Stretch looks along the shore at the horizon, lightning his cig and taking a long drag, “Yeah, bro.”

———————————


End file.
